fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lavana Honda
Lavana Honda (ラバナハートフィリア,Rabanahātofiria) is a Mage of Fairy Tail wherein she is a member of Team Heartfilia a group comprised of secretly promoted S-Class Mages that serve as shadowy protectors. She is the only known member of this Team as the other members are protected by Master Makorav. Anna Heartfilia`s childhood friend she is the real daughter of the rulers of the Goddess Race, and the Goddess Realm. She is the ancestor of Jonathan Honda and Ezra Honda. Her true age is four hundred years old in human years and unspecified in goddess years. Nicknamed the Natural Disaster '(然災害,''Shizen saigai), because of her Goddess powers destructive attacks. She is married to Eve Tearm and the two have two children: Riley and Megan. Appearance Lavana has the appearance of a young woman. Her physique in general is slender and she has soft skin with green eyes. Her hair is "finely textured" blonde hair that seems "as if sprinkled with gold dust. She is more muscular much like Erza Scarlet. Her normal outfit is an old victorian-style dress with old fashioned cloth sewed into a dress. As Lavana normally wears armor it is shining and shimmering. When she is sleeping she wears a flowing white nightgown. During her marriage to Eve she wears a sparkling white wedding dress. During the Tenerou Arc, when they are on the boat she wears a white long-sleeve blouse and navy blue skirt completed by brown boots and white socks on her feet. Personality Hot-tempered and a ferocious warrior, Lavana is also a knight as well as a Goddess that protects Fiore. Despite her deposition towards not looking kindly on males or demons in general she has taken to Natsu like a fish in water. Though she does have a serious side, Lavana is not very serious much. Unlike the rest of her Team`s members, she doesn`t take her duties as their team leader very seriously leading to some nasty situations. Lavana has a huge love of food and would do anything even making the master mad to get food. Her blunt side comes out when she sees people like her childhood friend Lucy try to pull off their sex appeal, and when people are dressed in shocking things. Her calm-minded side comes out when she is trying to get angry with no success. She is also very sadistic as shown when Natsu walked in on her changing she smacked his bottom with a riding crop until he passed out. Lavana describes herself as a knight but other people in the guild call her an blunt angel with a sadistic demon side that comes out when she wants/wills it to. The other guild members are scared of her not only because of her power but because of her immense killing intent. Though she loves swimming she hates two piece bathing suits and it often takes the persuading of Ezra to get her in one. Over the years she has mellowed out and when she married Eve she decided to lay off her sadistic, and blunt sides. Nowadays, she is usually more kinder and soft-spoken than when she first became a mage of the Fairy Tail guild.The boys of the Fairy Tail Guild especially Juvia are protective over her because she all rescued them at one point, as well as the girls who would do anything to keep her safe in general. Magic and Abilities 'Strike Air '(ストライク空気 Sutoraiku Ea): Strike Air is an elemental ability and Lavana`s signature form of magic possessed only by her and only four other deceased Angels. Well-known for it`s powerful attacks, immense power, and uniqueness many people in Fiore have tried to replicate it only to be thwarted. Due to it being a magic power possessed only by higher beings it cannot be replicated by any type of magic no matter what type. She is noted for her extremely powerful attacks and no openings in her attacks. * '''Hammer of the Wind King: Through the use of her Strike Air Magic, Lavana generates swirling winds around her sword and then makes a slashing downward motion with her sword. Something which causes huge damage to the area surrounding her and the mages she is facing. * Dance of the Fairy Queen Titania: Lavana extends her arm frontwards, summoning forth her Magic Seal that envelopes her whole body in a swirling wind sphere. After this she snaps her fingers and the swirling sphere vanishes from her body turning into a wind illusion of the Fairy Queen Titania that starts dancing unleashing slicing attacks that seriously damage her enemies. Sword Magic '(剣の魔法 ''Ken no Mahō): In additional to her signature magic, Strike Air, Lavana is also a extremely talented user of Sword Magic. As the name implies, this is a type of Magic which revolves around the use of swords. Through the use of this Magic, Lavana is capable of using Strike Air and directing her attacks through her weapons she makes herself from nothingness to direct her attack in a weaker attack but more force behind her attack. 'Goddess Magic '(女神マジック,Megami majikku): This form of magic is possessed by all members of the Goddess Race. However members of the Goddess Royal Family posses the highest-caliber form of this magic so much so that Lavana is revered by Light Guilds and feared by Dark Guilds. '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Lavana possesses the highest level of mastery in sword magic making her a deadly enemy to face. Her offensive capabilities come from her three forms of magic that she combines together into her attacks and offensive making her a super deadly enemy to make. Keen Intellect: Lavana has proven herself to be rather clever in decoding mysterious old tomes and possesses through knowledge and deep understanding of the Magic World. She is able to memorize anything she reads after reading through it one time and is able to accurately recreate it so much so that her copy looks exactly like the original. Acrobatic Skills: Lavana due to training her body harshly as a child has the ability to do a flip in the middle of the air and still land on her two feet. Combined with her master sword skills she is able to do some fast sword slashes making her deadly in battle. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: As part of her training she sparred with Aquarius and when she was transported to the Heartfilia Estate decided to train herself even more. Due to her training she is physically and mentally strong proving her worth as the head of the shadowy Team Heartfilia. Immense Strength: Her training as a child allowed her to become very physically strong and she is shown displaying this when she threw a hammer at Midnight to protect her fellow party members. Her strength allows her to easily lift heavy burdens. Immense Durability: She is able to take an attack from Laxus and still get back up. Immense Magic Pools: Her magic pools that she draws upon are so large that she is able to use many attacks in a short amount of time. Appearances in Other Media Video Games Fairy Tail Gekiotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Lavana appears as a supporting character for Ezra Scarlet in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou upon being unlocked. OVAs The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land After the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Lavana who had been a mission before the Magic Games finished her mission getting the reward money and going with her fellow guildmates at Ryuzetsu Land a popular theme park. Upon arriving, Lavana decides to get a glass of cranberry juice, however she notices that Eve seems to be alone separated from his guildmates and walks over to him or at least attempts to before she slips on water on the floor in front of her and lands on Eve`s stomach. The two accidentally kiss and Lavana blushes before running off. Later she apologizes to Eve and the two share a sweet moment. Date Lavana seeing Eve just wandering around takes him on a date for the entire day and then they decide to start dating. Later on after the date is over and Eve is at the guild he ponders his feelings and realizes he is in love with Lavana so much. Eve would later take out Lavana for several more dates and eventually proposed to marry Lavana earning the approval of all of the members of Fairy Tail to marry Lavana. Marriage When they get married Lavana asks Eve during the wedding if he remembers the first date they went on only for Eve to recount it all from memory and say that it was the first time he realized that he liked somebody. Category:Mage Category:Fairy Tail Wiki Content Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Female Characters Category:Sword User Category:Swordsman Category:Sword Magic User Category:Characters